


2097

by FeyreGrace44



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyreGrace44/pseuds/FeyreGrace44
Summary: Spoilers for Season 13 of Supernatural.You have been warned.The first eight chapters are from Elena Archer's PoV and show her backstory.The PoV then changes to Alex Collins.





	1. Summer 2095: Washington DC

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 13 of Supernatural.  
> You have been warned.
> 
> The first eight chapters are from Elena Archer's PoV and show her backstory.  
> The PoV then changes to Alex Collins.

I listen to the radio in the car. The night is cloudless, the moon is full and the stars are beautiful. The twisting back road is clear and I drive faster than I probably should. I round a sharp corner and a beautiful stag leaps out. I catch a glimpse of a glossy red coat and antlers before the car spins off the road. The windscreen smashes, glass flying everywhere. By the time I hit a tree and come to a standstill, a shard of glass a foot long has gone through my side. All I can think about is the stag.

I come to, my head pounding. Bright lights flash overhead and people are discussing something over my head. They sound urgent and I look down remembering the shard of glass lodged through my stomach. There should be pain. I think there should be pain. I feel nothing, only numb.

Her body looks fragile on the table. A man takes a small bottle out of his pocket. It hums in his hand, the white light almost overflowing. He pulls the stopper out and tips Elena’s head back, pouring the light into her mouth. He heals the wounds from the glass with strange light of his own and disappears with the sound of wings.

My eyes snap open and I breathe in sharply, clutching the white sheet to my chest. I pant, the metal of the table beneath me cold. A set of clothes lies between my feet and I pick the long sleeved thermal top off the pile. I pull it on, the fabric instantly warming me. As quickly as possible, I pull on the rest of the clothes before wandering home slowly, trying not to think about how I am alive. 

When I get home, I scan my handprint and the door opens. A man is in my living room. He stands as I walk in. “Who are you? How did you get in?” 

“I’m the one who saved you. You died and I brought you back.” I frown, confused. 

“That’s impossible."

“You were in a car crash.” The screeching of breaks and crunch of metal sounds in my head. “Glass from the windscreen went through your stomach and severed your spinal cord. I made you an angel.” He has messy brown hair that looks like he once kept it tidy but had recently given up. He is tall, maybe six feet, and wearing a trench coat over a suit and tie.

Huge wings, four metres across, tip to tip, and jet black, like liquid midnight with stars, beige-gold stars, the colour of his trench coat, spring out. He shakes them before folding them at his sides. His piercing blue eyes fix on me. “You’ll have wings in eight to twelve months. They’re the last part of the transformation. The angel grace I gave you is changing your anatomy slowly.” I roll my shoulders, staring at the angel. 

“What? Why save me?” The wings fly out before folding in and disappearing. 

“I need you to help save the world. What do you know of Croatoan?”

“Not much, why?” 

“Croatoan is a demonic virus that hit most major cities about four years ago. It is transferred person to person through blood to blood contact. The Croatoan that is currently in cities, however is not a pure strain. It is a hybrid disease with one created by Amara, God’s sister.”

“That’s all terrible...God has a sister?...but what has it got to do with me?” He puts a hand up.

“There is a man, a hunter. Alex Collins. He doesn't know it yet, but he needs your help. The short version is that Chuck (God) and Michael are fighting Chuck’s sister Amara and Lucifer. I helped a couple of hunters defeat every one of those on their own, but together...” He puts his hand against my head and knowledge floods into my mind. “I’ve given you the knowledge you need to help Alex finish what we couldn’t. Go to New York. Find a man named Gabriel Taylor. He is a Nephilim, son of an angel and a human. He might be able to help you. If you can't find him, find a Nephilim called Jack Kline. He is more powerful than an Archangel. Then find Alex.” He turns to leave.

“Wait, what’s your name? Who are you?” He sighs and looks at the floor before half turning to me.

“I was a Seraph, a very powerful angel, but I don’t deserve it anymore. My friends are all dead, I’m broken.” He looks down, at the floor, ashamed, angry, broken. I grab his arm as he leaves and feel the power throbbing inside him, in his veins. It makes me terrified and exhilarated at the same time.

“What is your name?”

“My angel name…?” I nod.

Wings sound and he disappears, leaving his name on the wind.

Castiel.


	2. Autumn 2095: NYC

I brace myself, breathing out and knocking. A man opens the door, messy light brown hair well past his ears and light amber-brown eyes glowing like jewels. Devastatingly handsome. I give myself a mental shake, reminding myself why I am here.

“Can I help you?” 

“I hope so.” I step inside and he closes the door behind me. “Are you Gabriel Taylor?” He inclines his head slightly in a nod as we enter a large room. Large floor to ceiling glass patio doors stand open to a swimming pool filled with crystal clear water, almost blue. He goes over to a table and pours dark amber liquid into a glass, probably alcohol.

“Yes. How do you know?”

“There's no simple way to put this. I was sent by the angel Castiel to ask for your help.”

“Castiel huh? I thought he was dead. I always admired him though. He never gave up fighting, even when the odds were astronomically small. He was different from the others, he cared. How can I help you?” He doesn't seem surprised. I smile and he gestures to take a seat, slumping down himself.

“I know you are a Nephilim, son of an angel and a woman.” He sighs.

“Good, do you mind if I just…” He trails off as wings spring out. Four, amber-gold in colour with hints of brown, the upper set six metres tip to tip, the lower set four metres in span. He sighs. “That’s better. Yes, my father was the Archangel Gabriel, his wings were beautiful. He had six and they were all gold, like the sun. Go on.”

“Do you know what I am?” He laughs, the sound deep, rich, beautiful.

“Yes. Lucky. You are human, mostly. Your soul is young, I can feel it, sort of, but there is angel grace in you, much older and far more powerful than an average angel. Seraph grace if I had to guess. I have no idea who’s it is however. It is very rare that an angel’s grace is compatible with a human soul so you must have been the intended vessel for the Seraph whose grace you now have inside you." When I look confused he laughs. "I’ve had two hundred and twenty years to familiarise myself with these things.”

“Two hundred and twenty? What? How? How will I age?”

“A hundred years for me is like ten years for a human. In human years, I’m twenty-two. I don’t know how you will age. Maybe like me, maybe you won’t. Angels don’t. Castiel is hundreds of thousands of years old. The face you saw, it used to be his vessel’s, James Novak. His died a long time ago but God put Castiel back together with that body. Anyway, side tracked, sorry. Continue.” I take another deep breath.

“I’m here because I need you help to stop two celestial beings and two archangels from destroying the world. Wow. That sounds completely crazy.” He laughs again and I stare.

“How do you know I wouldn’t destroy the world in an attempt to stop them? I assume you’re talking about Chuck, Amara, Michael and Lucifer.” I sigh, looking from the floor to him and those piercing amber eyes.

“I don’t, but I need your help anyway.” He stands, wings creating a draft as he turns.

“Okay. I want to help. My father told me stories when I was growing up in heaven. He said once upon a time, Lucifer had been good, loving, caring, kind. Michael was always loyal, he cared, but didn’t know how to show it. He said it broke Michael to have to throw his brother into Hell. After that he said Michael was cold, distant, I never saw him, though he was in Heaven, at least for some of the time I was there.” I smile before remembering something else.

“One question. Do you know anything about the Nephilim known as Jack Kline? Apparently he is like you.” He breathes in deeply.

“He is like me in one way only. Jack Kline is the son of Kelly Kline and Lucifer. He is also half Archangel. But he is not like me in any other way.” I raise my eyebrows.

“Oh, Lucifer's son. Castiel didn’t say.”

“No. Before Jack was born, Cas swore to protect him at all costs. Jack spent a while with the men known as the Winchesters before Castiel was resurrected. He is…Let’s just say I know where he currently is but I don’t know why you’d want him to try and help. He’s not going to be much use.”

“Castiel said to find him, to persuade him to help.”

"Can I tell you a story quickly?" I nod and Gabriel stretches his wings out, sighing as they fold back in. "Lucifer was the second of God's first made angels, the second Archangel. My father was the fourth, the last, arguably the weakest. Nephilim are known to be more powerful than the angel who sired them so, I am about equivalent to Lucifer and Michael in power. Jack, as the son of Lucifer is more powerful than even Michael. Not God-level, but even so." I sigh, frowning, thinking.

"I felt power, angel power. In Castiel. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. I was terrified and yet so exhilarated."

"The angel grace must have already let you sense what people are. Yes, Castiel was very powerful, he was a Seraph. Here." He rolled his sleeve up. "Grab hold of my arm." I frown questioningly, but comply. In an instant my heart rate races up. The power running through those veins, I am nearly drowning in it. It is younger than the power in Castiel but yet older. Gabriel gently takes my hand off his arm and the connection is severed. "Did you feel that?" I nod, breathless. "Now, do you think it is a good idea to bring someone almost infinitely more powerful than that to help defeat his father, the one who created him?"

"I have to try." He tucks his wings back in and they disappear.

"I'll grab my coat."


	3. Winter 2095: Canada

"I hope we've got the right place." Gabriel knocks and I shiver, my clothes not really suitable for the snow lying a foot deep around the cabin. I pick up movement and a couple of thoughts with my new abilities before the door opens.

"Yes?"

"Alex Collins?" He nods. "We need your help and, we're here to help you." I grin stupidly as I realise the sentence makes no sense. He beckons us inside and watches as we walk under a demon trap and out the other side. Gabriel steps slightly in front of me, he'd grown protective over the last three months. We'd spent time developing my new abilities and talking about the past when we weren't trying to find Alex. 

"Who are you?" I glance up at Gabriel before looking at Alex as the Nephilim answers.

"My name is Gabriel Taylor. I am a Nephilim, son of the Archangel Gabriel. This is Elena Archer, her situation is complicated. We have been sent to help you stop the world from dying." Alex looks overwhelmed, not in a good way, and confused.

"What? How? Archangel Gabriel was meant to have died in 2010. What do you mean complicated? I..." Gabriel rolls his eyes.

"I'm 220. When I was born, my father took me to heaven and I grew up there, at least for my first hundred years. My father didn't die in 2010, although he likes that story best. Elena is, was, human. The seraph Castiel gave her the grace of the seraph Seraphiel, who used to be the protector of the scribe Metatron. Seraphiel was going to use Elena as her vessel and since they had that relationship, the grace brought her back to life and is now changing her anatomy from human to angel." I turn and show him the bulges forming under the skin on my back, four dark lines where joints would be. I turn back around and stand in line with Gabriel, shoulders back, despite the stab of wings." Alex raises one eyebrow, glancing at the angel blade on a stand. A demon knife -the demon knife- sits next to it. An assorted collection of weapons and monster fighting equipment is on display in the cupboard. He folds his arms, rather than or perhaps to stop himself from reaching for a weapon. He looks suspicious and wary. 

"Uh-huh. And why do I need your help?" Gabriel glances at me and nods. I concentrate on Alex, searching through his thoughts with my new telepathic power. 

"The evil you're fighting, you don't know what it is. We do. I also know how to stop it, but we need your help to do it. When my wings do emerge in about three month's time, we can start looking for the other person who we've been asked to find." He looks wary almost as much as he still looks confused. 

"Who?" 

"Jack Kline. A nephilim and the son of Lucifer." 

"I have heard of Jack Kline, just as I have heard of Castiel. Jack Kline is not like his father, he may be able to help, but from what I've been told recently, he is in no condition to." Gabriel looks at me smugly. I frown at him and he stops. 

"I don't care. Castiel said I have to try and get him to help us and maybe we'll be able to help him in return." Alex sighs. 

"If Castiel asked, I trust that decision. He is famous for his humanity. He would not ask anyone to do anything that might put the world in danger." I smile, remembering those comforting liquid midnight wings.

"So you'll help us?" Alex opens a display case and takes out a key.

"Yes. I know somewhere we could make our base." He picks up a thick ski jacket and a suitcase that is already packed and heads outside. Gabriel looks at me and I shrug, following Alex outside into the snow. I shiver as he pulls a cover off a car. Underneath is the most beautiful car I've ever seen. Not the streamlined electric cars of the present but a car a hundred and thirty years old. 

A black 1967 Chevrolet Impala.


	4. Spring 2096: Lebanon, Kansas

"Alex!" I shriek loudly from my bedroom. Gabriel is out, looking for information on Jack. Even after three months, we still have nothing. I faintly hear Alex rushing down the corridor towards me. My heartbeat is loud in my ears. I push myself onto hands and knees, looking sideways into the mirror. Four curved horns poke out of my back, trickles of blood running from the broken skin. Alex grabs the doorframe and runs into my room. He doesn't even flinch at the blood. I pull myself onto the bed, lying face down and he sits over my legs. Alex picks up his phone and calls Gabriel, who picks up immediately. 

"Is it starting?" Gabriel sounds worried.

"Yes. What do I do?" Alex's voice is steady.

"Are the tips, the horns out? Are there horns?"

"Yes."

"Okay, do the top set first. Make sure the horns are dry and then grab hold of one, firmly. The next bit will hurt, just so you're aware Elena." I groan, the pain in my back more intense but the second.

"Just. Get. Them. Out." Alex squeezes my hand before grabbing hold of my upper right wing tip. Gabriel sighs.

"Okay. Pull up gently and slowly. Then use the other hand to pull the feathered part out." Alex braces one hand on the centre of my back and I wince. He pulls up and out gently and slowly, just like Gabriel said. Still, I scream as he pulls the lower feathers out. "You're okay. Just keep going." Gabriel's voice is comforting as Alex pulls the upper left wing out. By the time he reaches the last wing, we are both breathing heavily and the pain has numbed my back. When all four wings are drooping off the bed, Alex gets off my bed and grabs a towel. He wipes the blood off my back and slumps down, exhausted. I turn my head to the side, mouth thank you and pass out.

\-----

Consciousness hits me suddenly. I groan, my head pounding. Something soft is lying on my back and I frown, sitting up. Feathers. I stand up off the bed and a weight pulls on my back. Then I remember. My wings. I don't yet have the muscles to hold them where they're meant to go so I pick the tips up with my hands and wander down the hall to the main area. Gabriel and Alex are sitting drinking, probably alcohol. "When you said it would hurt, you weren't kidding." They both look up and run over.

"Elena! You're okay." Alex hugs me and I wince.

"A, not so loudly and B, ow." 

"Oh, uh, sorry." He steps back and smiles as Gabriel comes forward. He takes one of the wings and studies it. They are the colour of cream, with burgundy tips, like my hair, on the upper set and navy tips the colour of my eyes on the lower set.

"They're beautiful." I smile. 

"Thanks. Are we any closer to finding Jack?" I wonder forward toward the table as Gabriel opens his laptop.

"Yeah, I think I might have something. There was a massive disturbance in LA about five days ago. No one can give an exact description, but the general consensus is that it originated from a young looking man with glowing yellow eyes." He turns the laptop and I nod.

"We could try." I look up at Gabriel from where I am leaning on the table. "Can you get us there?"

"I can get me and Alex there. I'm not taking you like this. Your wings could be damaged and you don't know how to hide them yet." I nod and shrug, the movement difficult with the added weight of my new wings. 

"Fair enough. Do you have a location to teleport to?" He kisses the top of my head, the move brotherly. 

"Yeah, see you soon." Gabriel's wings fly free, he grabs Alex and disappears. I slump down in the chair in front of me, wings draped over the back.

\-----

"Elena? Elena."

"Huh? Oh. You're back." Alex gives me a look as if to say duh. I roll my eyes. "Did you get him?" Gabriel turns, moving to the side and pointing to the sofa. A young man is asleep or knocked out, I'm not sure. I raise an eyebrow and they both shrug.

"What?" 

"Never mind. How long did it take?" Alex grabs a bottle of something from the mini fridge and slumps down in the chair opposite me. 

"Couple of hours. He didn't really want to..." A noise cuts him off and we turn quickly. Jack stands in the middle of the room, shoulders back, head forward, defensive. His wings shake free, all four. Beautiful if not for the burnt, broken tips. His eyes light up, the irises turning yellow. Gabriel steps in front of Alex and me, his own amber-gold wings springing free and his eyes lighting up amber. And they stand, sons of archangels, Nephilims, facing each other with glowing eyes and wings raised to the sky.


	5. Summer 2096: Lebanon, Kansas

"Gabriel!" The currently male shapeshifter swings his sword, missing Gabriel's head by millimetres. My wings spring out and I fly towards the female. She points a gun at me and I raise my eyebrows. "Really? Look at me. Do you think that is really going to work?" She shrugs and pulls the trigger. I sigh as it hits me in the left shoulder. "Wow." I catch the silver knife Alex throws me and before she realises it, she is dead. The other shapeshifter's screams turn to snarls before he turns and Gabriel's silver slides between his ribs. Alex nods at us and Gabriel teleports us back to the bunker.

\-----

The boys go to their rooms on arrival and I head down the corridor to the safe room. I close the outer door before unlocking the inner door and going in. Jack is sitting against the wall, knees drawn to his chest, chin on his knees. The same as always. The power dampening metal bracelet around his right wrist stops him from teleporting anywhere. He hardly ever sleeps, eats very little and never talks. I sit in front of him, offering a slice of cherry pie. He pushes it away, tears forming in his eyes. "Jack. You need to eat."

"Not that." His first words since he got here.

"Why?" He turns his head away.

"Dean." I try surfing his mind to find more of an answer but he has impenetrable telepathic walls. 

"Why are you like this? What happened?" He shakes his head.

"I can't." Frowning, I stand, only in a crouch.

"Why not?" He looks guilty, ashamed and angry. "You've done something. What?" He slides up the wall, standing up, taller than me. I stand, looking up to see his eyes. Emotion roils in them, conflicting feelings running across his face.

"Leave me." The way he says it is like he's a hurt animal defending itself. He steps forward until he is inches from my face. "Now." I turn to go, stopping by the door to look back. He is sitting on the floor again, eyes empty. I shut the door quietly, locking it before going to find Alex. He is sitting on his bed reading a book. Almost casually. I slump on the bed next to him.

"We did well today." Alex puts a bookmark in and puts the Lord of the Rings back on his bedside table. I raise my eyebrows and he shrugs.

"What? I read." He stretches. "Yeah." He seems far away, daydreaming.

"What is it?" He looks at me properly, eyes clearing.

"Gabriel. Did you know he had a sister?" I shake my head. "A twin actually. Gabriella. She was also a Nephilim. He told me when we got back. He said the shapeshifters reminded him. Can you imagine, having someone so closely related to you and losing them?" I frown at the bed. 

"No." We share a moment, quiet, thinking.

"I've found something." Alex breaks the silence, swinging his legs off the bed and going over to the chest of drawers. He pulls out an old leather diary, battered and worn. "The diary of John Winchester. And," He pulls out two larger leather bound books. "Of Sam and Dean Winchester." He lays them all on the bed.

"They're amazing. Have you read them?" He shakes his head, pulling out a fourth book. The collected works of Carver Edlund. 

"We have a lot of homework to do. Also, I wanted to give you this." He hands me a pendant, a gold amulet on a black string.

"Is this..." He nods. "Thank you." I hug him and smile. Before the car crash, I was nobody. My life was boring, unremarkable. Now, I am an angel with the power to help fix the world. We break apart and I put the amulet on before following Alex to the library. We sit at the table, a diary each in front of us. A noise like flapping wings makes us turn as a man in a beige trench coat appears in the middle of the room, huge midnight wings visible. I stand up slowly, walking over, studying every inch of him. "Castiel," I breathe. Gabriel walks in and his wings spring out. "Gabriel, no. It's okay." My own wings slide free gently as I stand less than a metre away from him. Gabriel's wings stay out.

"Hello Elena." 

"A year. It's been a year and all you have to say is hello?" He is staring at my chest. No, at the amulet. "Dean." I look down at the necklace before looking back up at him. He shakes his head. "I heard you've found Jack. I need to see him." I stare for a minute.

"Come on."

\-----

Jack is curled up looking away from the door when we walk in. Castiel almost stumbles next to me. "Jack?" The Nephilim turns, standing up slowly. 

"Castiel?" Tears fill Jack's eyes and his knees buckle. Castiel is there in an instant to catch him. "You left me. You promised you wouldn't leave. You lied to me." Castiel's wings wrap around Jack.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I should never have left you when you needed me." They sit quietly for a minute before standing up. Jack murmurs something to Castiel and holds out his right hand. Castiel waves his hand and the power dampening bracelet comes loose. Jack doesn't do anything. Maybe he knows its wise not to do anything rash with the power in the room. I make an attempt to disperse the tension. 

"Castiel, why did you come?"


	6. Autumn 2096: Chicago, Illinois

A man and a woman stand back to back, a group of djinn surrounding them. I flap my wings, hovering in the sky above them. This is wrong. Djinn don't work together. Ever. The two humans are far outnumbered, three to one are not good odds. Jack joins me in the sky, his wings flapping hard. He's still broken but he's healing. These last three months he's worked hard. He raises his eyebrows, glancing down at the man and woman. "You think we should go help them?" I glance down.

"Nah. They've got this." He looks sideways at me. "Okay just leave them a couple of minutes." We fold our arms and look down. One of the djinn starts to sneak up behind the woman and Jack gives me a look. "Yeah, we should probably help them out."

"Now you decide to help."

"What?" I dive, giggling. Jack follows, his huge wings tucked in tightly against his body. We land between the boy and girl, our wings flaring out before disappearing in. My Seraph powers and Jack's Nephilim power cut down two djinn before the girl and the boy even know what is going on. They manage to take out one as we take down one more each. They finish the sixth together and turn to face us.

"Who are you?" I glance at Jack.

"My name is Elena Archer, this is Jack Kline."

"What are you?" I raise my eyebrows. At the same time, we release our wings again.

"I'm a Seraph and he's a Nephilim." Jack frowns at me.

"Aw, come on Elena, we're not hiding our true nature are we? I'm Lucifer's son." He shrugs. The two hunters tense, but they have nothing that can hurt us. "Look. We've come to ask for your help."

\------

"So, you two are both at least part angel, you work with a hunter called Alex Collins and you're trying to stop the end of the world." The man raises his eyebrows. I sigh. 

"Pretty much." The woman frowns.

"Why did you choose us? Do you know our names or where we just random?" Jack lets me answer.

"You are James and Chloe Collins. We chose you because you're different from other hunters. You are legacies, descended from the American Men of Letters. Also, you are very important to what we are doing." Now they both frown.

"What do you mean 'important'?" I look at the floor.

"After the deaths of the Winchester brothers..." The man, James, interrupts.

"The Winchesters. As in the Winchester Winchesters? Sam and Dean?" 

"The very same. Anyway, after they died, the Archangels Michael and Lucifer were left without vessels. The other Winchester son, Adam, is long dead and Lucifer's vessel isn't strong enough anymore, not with the power Amara is giving him. It's complicated. They are currently searching for new vessels, specifically their most compatible vessels. Which you two happen to know." 

"What? We're don't... What do you mean?" I frown, how am I even meant to say this delicately.

"It's incredibly complicated. We can explain better but we're not safe here. Come on." I step forward, hand outstretched to Chloe. Jack offers his hand to James. At the same time we teleport, arriving in the motel room. I let go of Chloe's hand and high-five Jack, squealing. "I did it!" He grins as James and Chloe raise an eyebrow in exactly the same manner. Alex jogs over and hugs me.

"How'd it go?"

"Well," I tuck my wings in and head outside for privacy, Jack and Alex following. "They came. And, I teleported the biggest distance yet." He grins before frowning.

"Do you know where the vessels are yet?" I sigh and shake my head.

"No but we haven't told them who we're looking for yet." 

"What now then?" I shrug and sigh.

"I don't know." I hug Jack. "Ugh. I hate not knowing." Jack smiles before frowning and standing up straighter, defensively. His eyes glow yellow and my seraph grace lights my eyes up pale blue as I detect telepathic activity outside. "Someone's here."


	7. Winter 2096: Nowhere, Everywhere

"No. No! Gabriel!" The nephilim's wing shadows burn onto the floor as the last of the amber light fades out of his eyes. "No, no, no, no." It takes all of Jack's strength to stop me from running toward Gabriel. He turns me round, holding onto my shoulders.

"Elena. Look at me. Look at me! We need to go." I nod, my entire body shaking. Two figures advance towards us, white wings and black eyes. This doesn't make sense, any of it. Why would an angel let themselves be possessed by a demon unless... 

They're on Amara and Lucifers side. 

Jack pushes me toward Alex. "Elena! Take Alex to a hospital, that leg is broken." I shake my head.

"I can't...teleport...I...Not without you." I manage to choke out the words but Jack is already facing the angels, all four wings flaring out. They hold their angel blades higher as Jack draws two from under his shirt, swinging them around in his grip. Telekinetic energy pours out of Jack, pausing the angel's advance momentarily, long enough for Jack to get closer. Before I see what happens, Jack is thrown against a concrete support, cracking it. I pick up the sound of wings as a figure in a trench coat appears. Familiar, comforting midnight wings are out, extended to their full length, no longer soft and warm but menacing. Those sapphire eyes glow lighter, brighter and he carries a single angel blade. Castiel is terrifying. 

The angel-demons step back, wary. Castiel helps Jack up and as their hands touch, yellow light floods into Cas, changing the glow of his eyes to yellow, like Jack's. The angel-demons are either stupid or over confident as they turn to face the Nephilim and Seraph. Then, the fight is over. Two piles of steaming clothes lie on the floor. 

The yellow light withdraws from Castiel and his eyes return to their usual brilliant blue. They both tuck their wings away and hug for a long moment. Jack breaks away and goes over to Gabriel's body. The outline of four huge wings are burned into the concrete. Tears roll silently down Jack's face as he picks up his cousin and teleports back to the bunker. Castiel teleports Alex and I to the hospital closest to the bunker. Alex is taken away while Castiel and I teleport back to the bunker. Jack has laid Gabriel out on the floor.

"Is there any way of getting him back?" Castiel shakes his head.

"Not if he's all the way dead. Put it this way, if theres nothing that can bring a dead angel back from the empty, there's nothing powerful enough to bring a dead Nephilim back. Except maybe God, but he's nowhere to be found and he already said bringing an archangel back would be too difficult and time consuming so a Nephilim. No. I'm sorry Jack. I know you'd gotten close." Jack sniffs and swallows.

"We'll give him a hunters funeral tomorrow. When are you picking Alex up from the hospital?" Castiel says nothing, just stares into the distance.

"I'll go get him later. Jack, if you want to..." Jack teleports, probably to his room, and I sigh. "Cas? Are you okay?" He looks up.

"What? Oh. Yeah. No. I don't know. I'd told myself I wouldn't get involved, wouldn't let anyone else die." He seems to realise who he's talking to and stops. "Are you okay? He was like a big brother to you." I shrug.

"No. Honestly, I've been less than okay since this started. We keep saying we're going to be fine, push through, get better, heal, but I don't think I can anymore. Speaking of healing, couldn't you heal Alex's leg." He raises an eyebrow.

"I did. I just want to make sure it's okay. It was a complicated break and I've not had to heal anyone in a while. Can you heal people? Why powers do you have?" I slump down in a chair.

"So far, I have some telepathic ability but it's not advanced. I can teleport short distances and I can heal minor injuries. I'm stronger and faster than I was before and I don't need as much sleep. That's about it, why?" He shrugs.

"Just curious. You're the first person to have a full human soul as well as the grace of a Seraph. Didn't know what powers you'd get. Can you smite?" He must have read the confusion written on my face. "I can teach you if you'd like. Then you won't be as defenceless as you were today." I sigh.

"Thank you Cas. I'm glad you came." I hug him for a long moment before he teleports away and I'm alone. The bunker feels empty without Gabriel, even if Jack is in his room. I turn in circles, wondering what to do with myself. My university books sit on a shelf gathering dust in my old apartment. I've not been back there for over a year, not since I found Gabriel. I teleport, standing outside my home. That word hasn't applied to this place in more than a year. The handprint scanner still lets me in, the angel grace hasn't changed my humanity. Nephilim handprints aren't human and aren't compatible with scanners so I'm glad the grace just gave me powers and wings. It could have changed the entirety of my DNA. In my living room, I run my hand over the spines of the books on the shelf. I took Mythology, I always loved the idea of angels and demons and myths and legends. I pull one of the books off the shelf and flick through, pulling the dust sheet off one of the big comfy chairs in front of the fireplace and collapsing into it. 

\-----The book talks about angels, specifically the archangels. It tells the original story of Lucifer and Michael, which I have read a thousand times. I never read the second part however, the part about the more recent activities, starting with the marriage of John and Mary Winchester. I always figured it was just a story and I didn't understand why they were in it, they weren't relevant. It tells about the birth of two sons, Dean Winchester on the 24th January 1979 and his brother Sam on the 2nd May 1983, who would eventually change the world. The page detailing the night of the 2nd of November 1983 is clear, that was the night everything was established. Then chapters about their lives, hunting with their dad, Sam going off to university. Their dad's death, their first proper deaths, Sam's at the blade of Jake Talley's knife and Dean's at the mouths of Hellhounds a year later.

\-----Sam's four months alone before an angel raised Dean from hell, breaking the first of sixty-six seals on Lucifer's cage in hell. Everything in between that and Sam killing the demon Lillith and breaking the final seal, allowing Lucifer to rise from hell. Finding out they were the vessels, Sam for Lucifer and Dean for Michael. Saying no, over and over. Sam saying yes to Lucifer and jumping into the cage, dragging Michael in with him. Then nothing, no mention for five years until he returns possessing the angel who raised dean from hell to try and beat Amara. - Amara, who he is now teamed up with. - Then months later, the birth of Jack Kline, his son.

I close the book and put it on the coffee table, sighing. Maybe these Winchesters will know what's going on. I stand, pick up the book and teleport back to the bunker, putting it on the table as I arrive. I forgot about Alex. Thankfully, Jack must have picked him up since he's lying listening to music in his bedroom when I check. I smile, despite everything, and lean against the wall outside. The new Team Free Will. A Nephilim, son of Lucifer, a human turned seraph and an outcast hunter.


	8. Spring 2097: Detroit, Michigan

"Found them." Alex looks up from the laptop and Jack teleports in.

"Where?" I stand up and grab my coat.

"A farm of the outskirts of the town. It's abandoned but they're holding a couple of humans. We'll need to be careful." Alex grabs his jacket and heads out.

"Let's go." Jack grabs Alex's shoulder and teleports as I disappear. The pack of fifteen werewolves do not look pleased to see us. Three immediately bolt for the door. Six look terrified but the others snarl and they don't run. A male steps forward, the alpha, flanked by two females. 

"Who are you? What do you want? We don't want to fight you." All three let their canines slide out more, longer and more wolfish. Their irises turn yellow. I roll my eyes.

"Okay. Put the fangs away." Jack's eyes light up and our wings appear. Alex shifts his bow to his left hand and knocks a silver-tipped arrow to it, drawing it slightly but not fully. Maybe that would give them some semblance of hope that we wouldn't kill them. I pick up weak mental activity from three humans behind them. "Jack, three humans." He disappears, reappearing behind the humans and cutting them loose before teleporting them, probably to the nearest hospital. I sigh, at least they'll be safe. The rest of the werewolves' fangs slide into place and they charge. Jack reappears and the three of us stand with our backs to each other. Alex looks around, spotting a beam in the roof.

"Jack. Get me up there." He teleports Alex up to the beam in the roof and glides down, the draft from his wings throwing two werewolves off balance. Silver-headed arrows go through their hearts and they fall. Jack concentrates of the three heading towards him, throwing out telekinetic energy to slow them as I get rid of the two charging towards his back. The three Jack holds off drop, arrows through their chests. Seven down, five to go. The alpha and his two females stare.

"Who are you?" Jack's silver knife slides between the ribs of another werewolf as I use a discarded arrow to finish the ninth. Alex jumps of the roof beam and lands softly next to me.

"We're the new Team Free Will. Perhaps you've heard stories of the originals, the Winchesters? Castiel?" The three remaining werewolves look terrified. The sound of wings echoes and Castiel appears.

"You called?" The werewolves try to scatter. Jack and Alex take the females down while my silver knife slides quietly into the alpha's heart. We regroup and look around at the destruction. Castiel nods and disappears again. Alex turns and counts the bodies.

"Twelve. Weren't there fifteen before?" I sigh.

"Ugh. There's werewolf mental activity about half a mile east." We fly there slowly rather than teleport, Jack carrying Alex who moans the entire minute-long flight. The three remaining werewolves stop as we land. Jack and I finish two quickly, the third screaming and crying. Alex aims a silver-tipped arrow at the last.

"Your pack killed an angel two days ago. Why?" The female werewolf stops crying and stares.

"He was going to kill us. We simply did it first." Alex lets the arrow go and it leaves a burning cut across her cheek. She hisses and snarls, eyes turning yellow and canines appearing again. Alex knocks another arrow to his bow. "He wanted to recruit us. We said no."

"Recruit you for what?" She laughs, tilting her head to one side.

"Don't you know?" Alex lifts his bow higher. "The army. The monster army. He'd run away from Lucifer's army to join the monster army. He betrayed us so we killed him."

"Betrayed you? Oh. You're on Lucifer's side." Jack and I exchange a look. "What is the monster army?"

"Werewolves, vampires, monsters, whoever won't join Lucifer. They're teaming up to fight both sides. Recruiting more and more people. Haven't you..." She trails off as Alex's arrow goes through her heart. He turns to us.

"Well, we have a problem." We teleport back to the bunker.

"You think? If monsters are teaming up its worse than we could even have imagined." Alex wanders off down a corridor. "Hey. Where are you going?"

"To have a shower and get changed. Give me half an hour and I'll bring the diaries and see if there is anything in any of them." I sigh and undo the laces of my leather gauntlets. Jack stares into mid air. "Jack? What is it?" He looks at me, snapping out of his stare.

"Nothing. I was just remembering the Winchesters. When they hunted, they did it in jeans, t-shirts and flannel. They didn't have half of the stuff you, we, have now. I can't help thinking this," he gestures to the stuff on the table that I had just taken off, "would have helped them infinitely. Perhaps they wouldn't have come back here injured as often as they did." He smiles and offers a hand. "Let's go out." I pull a fluffy hoodie on over the rest of my clothes. 

"Where are we going?" He smiles and lifts me off the floor, his wings emerging. 

"I don't know." He teleports outside, into the air, powerful wings flapping gently. I smile and shift, my own wings emerging. I follow as Jack flies up. We pass through a layer of cloud and just glide gently on wind currents. The sun leaves strings of colour on the clouds.


	9. Summer 2097: Lebanon, Kansas 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PoV changes to Alex Collins

The vampire snarls, it's second set of teeth sliding down into place. Their nest, nine vamps in total, surround us. Jack, Elena and I stand with our backs against each other. The odds aren't great, three vampires for each of us to kill, but then again, it has been worse. I tighten my grip on the machete in my right hand. I turn to see Jack nod once before I turn back to the three vampires in front of me. Elena smiles. "Let's dance."

\-----

"Ugh, I don't know about anyone else, but I need a shower." I wipe vampire blood off my cheek. Elena sighs, slumping down on the sofa. 

"Yeah, definitely need a shower. You can go first though." I head straight to the bathroom to take a really long shower. I wait until the water is near burning and breathe out slowly, letting the water wash away a day's worth of monster blood. I close my eyes. A voice echoes in my head. My father's voice the night of my tenth birthday, 14th May 2082. ‘You have the power to change the world.’ Eight words that had haunted me for the last fifteen years. Haunted me and kept me going. Drove me to fight, like the Winchesters, my ancestors, whose stories I had grown up with. I open my eyes and shove my wet hair out of my face. I turn the shower off and grab a towel. I step out of the shower and glare childishly at the clothes on the floor. After heading to my room, throwing on clean clothes and grabbing food from the kitchen, I go back to the main library area. Jack is asleep, for once, on the sofa we had moved here from Elena's house. Elena stands up as I wander in. She heads towards the bathroom without a word. I slump on the chair opposite Jack and try to catch a few hours sleep.

\-----

Elena shakes my shoulder and I blink, uncurling from the chair, standing up and stretching. The clock reads three in the morning. Two bags full of clothes and equipment sit on the table and I remember. Jack is still asleep on the sofa. I look back at Elena and smile. "Are you ready?" She breathes in deeply.

"I hope so. You know it's crazy, this plan. What are you going to say?"

"I don't know. I want to leave Jack here though. It would be really awkward for him to meet his future self. Also, the less of us that go, the less likely we are to damage the past." Elena makes a noise.

"Okay. It'll be difficult to teleport eighty years into the past on my own though." I take her hand.

"I know. It's a lot to ask of you."

"No Alex. I want to do this, I need to do this. When can we go?" I glance at the duffel bags on the table again.

"Now is as good a time as any. I'm not going to sleep much more anyway." I pick up the bag off the table and Elena's wings emerge. I keep a tight grip on the bags as Elena puts her hand on my shoulder and...

\-----

When she lets go, we are standing in the same place we had been, but the bunker is different. Two men immediately stand up, guns pointed in our direction. One of them, the shorter of the two, edges forward.

"Who are you?" I stare for a moment before regaining my composure.

"Oh, hi, um, I, uh." I grimace, not a great start. "My name is Alex Collins. This is Elena. Archer. She's sort-of an angel..." Elena elbows me in the ribs.

"Technically I'm a Seraph, like Castiel, remember?" She folds her arms and I roll my eyes. The tallest man scrutinises us. 

"What are you wearing?" I look down at out clothes, frowning.

"What? Oh. 2017, right?" A small sphere flies out of the duffel bag, passes us out of our 2097 clothes and into 2017 jeans, t-shirts and loose plaid shirts before flying back into the bag. "There." Elena steps forward, taking a breath in.

"We need your help."

"We're hunters, like you, except we come from 2097. The Apocalypse is out present. Michael and Chuck have teamed up with most of the angels to fight Amara, Lucifer and his demon army. This," I pull another sphere out of the duffel bag and throw it up, into the air where it hovers. It projects a holographic image. "Is all that is left of most cities, Chicago, New York, LA. Those that remain have Croatoan or the disease sent by Amara's fog. Monsters have teamed up to make their own army, recruiting more people every month. Just a few hours ago we took down a nest of nine vamps, a few months before that there was a pack of fifteen werewolves, not to mention the increase in ghosts and demons." I snatch the floating picture sphere out of the air and put it back in my bag.

"Wait a second. The two of you took down nine vamps and fifteen werewolves on your own." They both look sceptical. Elena answers.

"No. Duh. We had Ja... a Nephilim's help."

"Who?" Elena looks at me and I shrug.

"Jack Kline." Both men are quiet until wings sound and Jack appears. "Speak of the devil." Jack raises his eyebrows.

"Really? Enough with the devil puns." Jack turns to face the men, whose weapons drop to the floor. His voice shakes slightly as he speaks. "Hi." Elena and I turn back to face the men as Elena links hands with Jack. 

"Okay. Is Castiel here, we are likely to need his help too, although our Castiel would be better." The two of them still stare at Jack although the taller, Sam, manages to answer. 

"No, he's... How do you..?"

"What? Oh, Castiel, Sam and Dean Winchester. They're names that have been burned into every hunter's mind. What would the Winchesters do? What would Castiel do? They - you - were my bedtime stories. Or they were until my dad died." I shrug. "You are legends. We, I grew up with horror stories instead of fairytales. After an angel killed my mother, my father sought vengeance. He died before he could get it. He made me a promise to change the world. That's exactly what I'm trying to do." I grab two small-ish spheres. I throw one to Dean and one to Sam. Dean's turns green while Sam's turns hazel, the colours of their eyes.

"What are these?" I hold up a hand as a voice echoes, emanating from Dean's sphere.

"Memory sphere of Dean Winchester, born 24th January 1979." Dean looks startled. The voice speaks again, this time from Sam's sphere. "Memory sphere of Sam Winchester, born 2nd May 1983."

"Those are Memory spheres, they have thirty-two terabyte storage capacity. They have the capability to pull out all memories a person has so long as it is coded to their DNA. They are making copies of your memories, both short term, long term and forgotten as well as the visual, auditory and emotional elements."

Sam lets go of the sphere and it floats in mid air rather than dropping.

"You're taking our memories?"

"No! I'm copying them so that the three of us can study them and find out how to stop two archangels and two celestial beings from tearing the world apart and destroying the universe." Sam folds his arms and elbows Dean who looks up from studying the sphere.

"They're our memories, you can't just take them." Sam's voice is worried and angry.

"I know, okay, I know. Each sphere has a DNA lock. I can't open them, I can't see the memories. Neither can anyone other than you, at least not without you opening them. If at any point you want to help save the future, we'll be here for another couple of days." I put a piece of paper with the address we're staying at on the table. Elena's wings spring out, knocking over a beer bottle. Unlike 2017's angels with shadow wings, angelic beings from after 2080 have corporeal wings. She puts her hand on my shoulder. Jack's four wings also appear and he gives a longing look as we teleport outside.


	10. 2017: Part 1

"What do you think they'll do?" Elena and I fold our arms.

"Why are you here? We left you in 2097 for a reason." Jack sighs and slumps on the grass, wings stretched out. The sun is shining and the colours are so bright, emerald grass and sapphire sky.

"I had to see them again. If you could go back and see someone you've lost...Alex if you could go back and see your parents wouldn't you?" I kick the dirt and huff. Elena lies back next to Jack on the grass, her own wings stretched out, the feathers touching Jack's arm.

"Yes, but it's dangerous to mess with the timeline." Jack doesn't reply, just looks, puppy dog eyes like Sam taught him. "I'm sorry. It's just, I guess I don't want anything to go wrong and I'm worrying." Jack smiles, grabs my arm and pulls me down onto the grass on the other side of Elena. We lie on the grass quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the quiet and the air. Elena sits up eventually, her wings providing shade.

"In answer to your question about what they'll do, I don't know. I'd like to think they'll help." I sit up next to Elena.

"Yeah, from the stories, Sam is more likely to want to help than Dean but who knows. Maybe they'll both agree one way or the other. Come on," I stand up and pull Elena to her feet as well. "Lets go back to the hotel." Elena grins as she rolls her shoulders. Her wings fold out, in and disappear. Jack stands up groaning. He puts his hands on our shoulders and we vanish.

We pick up the key from the reception area and head upstairs. Ha. Keys. In 2097, you scan your thumbprint at the front desk and they upload it to your room. The key turns easily and the door swings open to show a large room, space enough for three beds and a table. A small bathroom is opposite the door. We dump our stuff and Jack lies back on his bed. "I'm going out. Anyone coming?" Jack lifts his head and makes a noise before slumping back down. Elena looks up.

"Hmm. Yeah, I'll come." Elena picks up a small shoulder bag and shoves two spheres into it. "Let's go." 

Outside, the sun beats down, the thermometers on the spheres reading 95 degrees Fahrenheit, 35 Celsius. I sighs.

"It's a shame we left my car." Elena laughs.

"Yeah, because that would go down great with Dean. You've read the journals, you know how he loved that car. Loves. These timelines are confusing." I smirk.

"Yeah, you're probably right but still, it'd be nice to have her here." Elena rolls her eyes. 

"So, what if they say no?" I shake my head.

"I don't know. I don't think they will but I'm not even letting myself consider the possibility that they won't help. I just..." An engine roars, a familiar engine. I smile sideways with an I-told-you-so look as the black 1967 Chevrolet Impala comes into view, Dean in the driver's seat, Sam riding shotgun. I smile and remember the pictures of them and the car. It rolls to a stop in front of us and they get out. Elena smiles and I nod as they stand in front of us.

Back in the hotel room, Jack, Elena, Sam, Dean and I sit around the table, the spheres in the middle. Dean picks up his sphere and it's holographic display shows a single word. Unlocked. It shows folders labelled with years. "What year was it that you first defeated him?" 

"2010." The folder labelled '2010' opens showing twelve more folders labelled with months. Dean seems to get the idea and opens the May folder. Thirty-one video-like clips labelled with dates. We put the first video on and sit back.

\-----

After an hour going through Dean's memories, he re-locks the sphere. "Enough of mine. I can't help much." I nod and turn to Sam. He takes a breath in and composes himself before unlocking his sphere. He does the same, heading for 2010 and May. Although the days of Dean's memories we'd looked through briefly were bad enough, this was almost definitely worse. Dean looks powerless as Sam's memories flash up, and this was only days of stuff he probably didn't know was there. Tears roll down both Sam and Dean's faces. Eventually, Sam locks the sphere and hugs Dean. I grab Elena and Jack's shirts and pull them outside, leaving Sam and Dean to talk.

"What do you think?" Elena gives out a little huff and frowns at her feet.

"I don't know. Honestly, I thought everything we've been through was bad but...this. This is so much worse. I never even thought...I don't know." I run a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, it's hard to see, not just the memories but everything. Everything built up like that, it's a lot to take in. Damn him. I wish Castiel could have told us more." Jack slumps against the wall and slides down it. "Jack, you okay?" He looks stunned.

"I...I never realised what Lucifer is, what he meant. I mean, he did bad stuff when I was with them but I didn't know about the stuff before. Any of it. They never told me, at least, they never explained. I just..." He stops taking and stares into the middle of nowhere. I look at the floor. Elena and Jack's heads come up at the same time and their eyes light up. Jacks amber-gold and Elena's blue. Their angel powers have kicked in. They double over and scream, holding their heads. Sam and Dean burst out of the door, guns in hands. Elena and Jack's wings spring out, filling the hallway. They turn their heads to Sam and Dean, eyes aglow and wings held out menacingly.


	11. 2017: Part 2

"What's wrong with them?" I motion for them to hide their guns and move back into the room. They back away, guns still trained on Elena and Jack, who follow them. I close the door after them and run around in front of the Nephilim and Seraph. 

"Sam, Dean, get hold of Elena and do not let her go anywhere." I focus on Jack. "Come on Jack. Fight it. Don't let them in. Remember." The yellow light in Jack's eyes flickers but stays on. "Jack!" I tear the necklace off Elena, the one with the pendant, Dean's necklace. I wave it in front of his face. "I need you to remember Jack, remember this. Remember Sam and Dean." I glance at the two men holding onto Elena. "Remember how they died." The light in Jack's eyes flicks off and his head throws back as he draws a long breath in and looks around, shaking and with panic in his eyes. Once he gets his bearing he calms down. "Jack?" He looks up, straight at me and nods. His wings are still out, visible, but at least he's back to being him. He focuses on Elena.

"Elena, look at me. You need to break through this." I hand him the pendant and he holds it up. "Look at this, remember when Alex gave it to you. Remember. I was mad because it was Dean's and I wanted it but I didn't want anyone to wear it because I thought the memories would be too painful." The blue light in Elena's eyes begins flickering. "Yes. Come on. Remember, I told you not to wear it and we had a massive fight." He lets out something between a laugh and a cry. Elena's eyes flick back to their normal colour and she breathes in and shivers. Sam and Dean let go of her arms and Jack takes her to sit on a bed. I sit down at the table as the Winchesters sit across from me.

"What was that?"

"Because Jack and Elena aren't true angels, the angels hate them. They don't want anyone to stop the apocalypse so both sides keep trying to mind control them. The angels on Michael and Chuck's side often make them go like that. They end up trapped in a dream in their own head and the only way to get them out it to make them remember something. It can be anything but it has to be powerful and negative. For Elena fights usually work but sometimes if she stuck deep enough in, we have to get her to remember her death. Jack is more complicated, so far the only thing that snaps them out of it is his worst memory." I look at the floor.

"Our deaths?" I look up.

"Yeah. In some ways it's easier when a demon controls them. They trap them in a nightmare, their own personal hell. Then we can use a happy memory. When they come out though they're more broken. I can't imagine. Jack's said before that when it was a demon he saw your deaths five times over before we managed to pull him out. It took five hours that time." I glance at Elena and Jack, remembering.

"One thing I meant to ask," Sam's voice snaps me out of my trance and I look up. "Their wings. Why are they corporeal?"

"We don't know. After 2080, angels wings and uh - other things - became real. No one knows why." Elena's head comes up.

"There are four demons outside." I stand up and glance out of the window. She's right of course, she's always right. Sam and Dean look up at me. 

"Okay." I pull the demon knife out of the sheath on my back. Elena and Jack pull angel blades out. Sam and Dean stand at the window and look out. Sam pulls out the demon knife, the same one I have only less worn, and stares between it and the one I hold. Elena grabs my shoulder and we, along with Jack, teleport outside. Jack and Elena land on top of the two demons and angel blades go through their heads. I stab the demon knife into one and it dies instantly, unlike the future demon-angel hybrids. The last one stares.

"More will come. You cannot beat us. The future must happen, Lucifer, his demons and the Darkness will fight Michael, his angels and the Light." I cut the demon across the cheek. It hisses. "And, we will win." I slice it's throat and it dies laughing. Jack teleports us back upstairs. Sam and Dean turn as we appear inside again. I fold my arms. They stare. 

"How old are you?" Sam asks bluntly. I frown and glance at Elena who shrugs.

"Why?" Dean rolls his eyes as Sam speaks.

"Humour me."

"Twenty-five. But, I've trained with seven different types of weapons since I was five. And I've been out killing monsters on my own since I was fifteen." I show them both the scar that runs from just behind my right ear to the middle of my spine. It is jagged although it was stitched at the time. "A werewolf gave me that when I was sixteen. I learned the hard way." They both look either shocked or appalled or amazed and I can't tell which.

"And your parents got you into hunting?"

"Yes, well, my dad did. And he got it from his parents."

"Who were they?" Dean frowns as Sam glances at him briefly before looking back at me.

"Deanna and Wolf Collins. Deanna was named after you, Dean. Her mother was called Jessica, Jess for short and," I look at Sam, all six foot four of him. Realisation dawns in Sam's eyes. "You'll be Jessica's father."

"No. No! I would never raise a child into this life." 

"You don't." I snort, looking at Jack. "Jessica grows up with her mother, but you do get to know her. When you die, Jack and Jess are about to get married. Jack goes to Jess like Dean went to Lisa, lost and broken. He told her what happened. They have a baby, named Deanna for Jess's uncle and the man Jack looks up to. Soon after that, no, you don't need to know." Sam slumps down into a chair and stares into the middle of nowhere. Dean stands next to him.

"Tell us." 

"I can't. The timeline's been messed with enough already." Dean steps forward, half a step, just enough to be menacing. "A demon kills Jessica. He sets a fire and locks the house. Deanna grows up with foster parents knowing nothing about her parents or heritage. She marries a hunter named Wolf Collins, my father. An angel killed Deanna when I was six and my dad died four years after that." Sam's head turns to face me, tears forming in his eyes. "Simply put, Jack will be your son-in-law and I'm your great-grandson, with a little nephilim grace added in, thanks to Jack." The tears spill over and cascade down his face.

"I'm sorry." I collapse onto my knees and hug him and he hugs back.

"You don't need to apologise. It's weird and crazy and ridiculous." Sam pulls away and smiles.

"Well, I know we can't change our future if it's your present so we might as well get on with now." Sam and I look up at Dean and he looks between the two of us. "What?"

"Nothing." Sam and I give the same small smile and stand up. Jack looks at the floor but smiles up at Sam after a moment. Elena grins and for once, we are all smiling despite the grim situation.


	12. 2017: Part 3

Sam and Dean invite us back to the bunker after that and drive back while we pack up our stuff and check out of the hotel. Sam is still shaken by the revelation of our shared blood. Jack and Elena have recovered after their previous ordeal and I feel like, for once, the world isn't against us. 

When we arrive in the bunker, Sam and Dean have six glass bottles sitting out on the table. We take one each and I frown at the sixth. Dean sees me staring and answers my silent question. "Cas'll be here in a minute." I nod once and stop.

"Which Cas?" He frowns and Sam sits up a bit more.

"Our Cas, what other Cas is there?" I sigh and slump into a chair next to Sam. 

"Although you are both gone in our time, Cas isn't. He doesn't die, though not for lack of trying. He's..." Wings sound and Castiel appears. Our Castiel. Dishevelled hair, sapphire eyes, dirty trench coat and huge midnight wings. "...different." Castiel stands silently, just staring, before striding purposefully over and hugging Dean hard. Dean's eyebrows rise and he squints at me but doesn't say anything. Cas lets go of Dean and goes to Sam. After a minute, he steps back and sighs. 

Wings sound again and 2017's Castiel appears. "Great. This is going to be messy." I mutter under my breath. Elena folds her arms and her face says everything. 2017 Cas goes straight over to our Castiel and stares.

"You have my wings." 2017 Cas walks around Castiel and stares. Castiel turns around and puts his fingers to Cas's forehead, as if to make him fall asleep, or unconscious. Instead, blue sparks send both flying backwards. Dean stands and goes to Cas, who is bleeding from a cut in the back of his head. Jack runs to Castiel, who seems unharmed. Sam asks what everyone is thinking.

"What was that?" I stare past his shoulder.

"More importantly, what is that?" Castiel stands up. 

"That. That is a temporal crack." We all look confused except for Cas.

"As in a time crack?" Castiel nods. "A temporal crack is basically just a crack in time, a place where two points in time meet. It looks like this one was created as a result of us touching." Dean frowns.

"Why?"

"Well, when one person from two separate points in time touch, it can damage the timeline. Usually it's just sparks or a mini time storm but in this case, I'd guess that since we're an angel, the damage created a crack." A horrible loud, wheezing, grating, groaning sound starts up.

"Great. What's that?" I have to yell to be heard. We all move back as wind swirls in the entrance area. Something begins materialising and in less than a minute, a large blue box sits in the bunker. It is about a metre and a half square and two and a half metres tall. A door in it's front opens and a man steps out, followed by two women.

"I told you. If you didn't leave the parking brakes on, it wouldn't make that noise." The blonde, curly haired woman bickers with the man.

"I know perfectly well how to fly her and I don't need your advice." The third woman stares at us.

"Uh, Doctor."

"If you knew perfectly well how to fly her, she wouldn't make that sound."

"How do you know? She's always made that sound."

"Doctor!"

"What?" The man turns and notices us for the first time. "Oh. Hello. I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you." He offers a hand which I shake. "This is Clara Oswald and River Song. Who are you?"

"Alex Collins, Elena Archer, Jack Kline, Sam and Dean Winchester and uh..." I stare at the two Castiels. So does the Doctor. "This is Castiel from 2017 and this is Castiel from our time, 2097. They're uh, an angel." Both Castiels nod towards the Doctor. He nudges Clara. 

"Do you remember the weeping angels?" She and the other woman nod. "They're the vengeful spirits of dead angels." Clara stares. Castiel frowns.

"I've heard of you. I think I have anyway. You're the last time lord. From the planet Gallifrey in the..."

"Constellation of Kasterborous? Yes." Sam and Dean's eyebrows rise.

"He's an alien." Dean elbows Sam in the ribs. "I told you aliens are real." Sam gives Dean a squinty frown and looks back at the Doctor.

"Anyway, we're here because the TARDIS picked up a temporal crack. That was probably the two of you." The Doctor glances between the two Castiels.

"What will it do? Can you fix it?" He exhales loudly and pulls a funny metal stick out of the inner pocket of his jacket. The end glows as he runs it along the crack and he studies it.

"Yes, I can fix it. The last crack I came across was complicated to fix. This looks simpler. I think we can close it by feeding it a complicated time event."

"Like what?"

"Well, weeping angels. If I remember rightly, you are hunters. You deal with ghosts and vengeful spirits all the time. We need to find and capture roughly twenty angel spirits to close the crack if not more."

"Right well, where can we get angel spirits?" This is what Sam and Dean are good at. Sam sits down in front of his laptop and answers Dean's question.

"We could try places where large numbers of angels have been killed." I lean across the table opposite Sam.

"Ok. So, where?" Sam turns to Dean.

"Do you remember when the angels fell, and groups started fighting each other?" Dean nods. "There were like five times when angels were killed in large groups."

"Yeah. We could start with those places. Can you find out the addresses?"


	13. 2017: Part 4

Long list of co-ordiantes in hand, Dean stands up. "Alright. Where's closest?" Sam runs a finger down the list, but the Doctor snatches it off him before he finds the closest location. Dean steps forward, all six foot something of him standing in front of the Doctor. "I can't drive if I don't know where we're going."

The Doctor glances up. "What? Oh. Uh, I thought we'd just take the TARDIS."

Elena scrunches up her eyebrows. "The what?"

"The TADRIS." The Doctor points towards the blue box in the middle of the entrance hall. "That."

Dean crosses his arms. "Yeah, no offence, but that thing could barely fit the three of you in. How are we supposed to fit all ten of us in?"

The Doctor shrugs. "It's roomier than it looks." He clicks his fingers and the double doors swing open. The inside was the most wonderful thing I have seen in my entire life. All metal and turquoise lights. Sam and Dean wander forward, the first to enter the big blue box.

"But it's..." Dean stands in the doorway, looking outside and then inside. Sam finishes his sentence.

"Smaller on the outside." He turns to the Doctor. "How?" River glances at the Doctor before answering.

"It's dimensionally transcendental." Sam raises his eyebrows. "The outside..."

"And the inside exist in different yet relative dimensions." Dean just looks confused, as does Jack.

"They what now?" Jack and Elena push past Dean, who still looks utterly dumbfounded, and enter the TARDIS, staring round and up. Both Castiels follow, being careful not to touch. River and the Doctor follow them in and Clara turns to me. 

"Coming?" I turn and go forwards.

"Yeah. Come on." I follow her into the TARDIS and the Doctor closes the doors with a click of his fingers. He types something into a keypad on one side of the hexagonal control panel, dancing around it with familiarity from probably years of time with it.

"Okay. It's been a while since I've had the right number of pilots for the TARDIS. River, that side, you know what to do. You're Sam, right?" Sam nods twice. "Okay, can you hold that lever there? Thank you. Elena? Yes, this panel, these buttons," he indicates fifteen buttons, "In that order. Okay? Good." Dean steps forward.

"What can I do?" The Doctor looks him up and down. 

"Uh, just don't touch anything. Castiel and Castiel, make sure you don't touch again. In fact, one of you go and stand with Dean. The other come here and hold this. Okay that's five sides covered. Alex." I glance up.

"What?"

"Can you come and make sure this doesn't go up too high. If it goes above the eight mark, let me know." I nod. "Okay. Let's go." The Doctor grins before flicking a lever. The TARDIS makes an unearthly shuddering noise and then groans. "Come on, girl. What're you doing that for?" He pushes the lever back up before pulling it down again. This time the groaning, rattling noise from earlier starts up and then everything is quiet for a while.

Elena looks over at the Doctor from where she has her hand linked with Jack. "Where did you say you were from again?" He only glances up briefly before concentrating back on the control panel and fiddling with a dial. 

"I didn't."

"So where are you from? And who are you with this box and that sonic thing?"

"I'm the Doctor, that's all you need to know. Oh, and it's a sonic screwdriver."

"No it isn't. You just turn up, announce yourself and then we all get into this box with you, without knowing a thing about you. So who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. I'm 1200 years old. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, and I'm going to make sure nothing nasty happens with that temporal rift. I'm also going to make sure you all get out of this alive. Got it?" Silence. "Good. Any questions?" Except River and Clara, everyone stares at him. Dean speaks first.

"See Sam. I told you aliens were real." Sam frowns at Dean before turning to the Doctor.

"You're actually an alien." He sighs and concentrates on one of the two screens. 

"Well, unless the average human has two hearts, yes." The whirring, gliding, groaning sound starts up again. "We're here." And with that, we discuss it no further.

\-----

Outside the TARDIS, we stand in front of what looks like an abandoned warehouse. Sam and Dean pull their guns out from under their plaid shirts and both Castiel's let their angel blades drop from their sleeve. Elena and Jack pull out their two angel blades each and the Doctor pulls his sonic screwdriver out of his inner jacket pocket. The other's glance at him. "I hate weapons." River rolls her eyes.

"None of those are going to do anything against weeping angels. You can't shoot or stab a stone statue. And you'll just piss them off." Still, no one puts their weapons away. Dean turns to face us.

"Okay. Alex, Jack and Elena, go that way, enter round the back. Our Cas and River, with me, we'll take the side entrance. Castiel, Doctor, Clara, Sam, take the front entrance. Everyone fan out and surround the building." I jog off towards the back of the building and Jack and Elena follow. The others split up and in less than a minute, the building is surrounded. We head inside, wary, keeping an eye out in the dark.

"Elena. Can you sense anyone?" She shakes her head.

After a couple of minutes, we all meet up in the middle. "Anyone find anything?" No one says anything. Clara looks up suddenly and looks straight past my shoulder.

"Uh, Doctor. Turn around now." He turns slowly.

"Oh. Everyone turn around. Now." We all turn and find ourselves facing a ring of stone angels. 

"Great, we found them. Why don't we just put them in the TARDIS and take them back." Dean looks over his shoulder at the Doctor. 

"Look back. Right now." Dean complies and jumps back.

"It's moved. How does it move? It's stone."

River answers. "No it's not. It's quantum locked." Sam's voice echoes from across the circle.

"It's only stone when you're looking at it. Cool. What happens if it touches you?" This time the Doctor answers.

"They send you back in time. Can anyone tell how many there are? But don't blink." Our Castiel releases his wings and flies up into the air, hovering over us and sending a breeze over us.

"Nine. I think. Maybe ten. Elena, Jack and I can all time travel if that is vaguely relevant or helpful." The Doctor nods.

"Okay. I have a plan. The rift is currently connected to the two Castiel's. If they touch again here, it might close wherever we were and re open here. Then, I can try and draw the angels towards the rift and it might consume them and close." River's voice echoes.

"Doctor. We must have blinked. They're closer. Also, if you get too close to the rift you'll be wiped from history. You won't exist." For a long while there is silence.

"I know."


End file.
